Glee: Don't Stop Believin'
by gage28170
Summary: Principal Figgins stopped funding the Glee Club five years ago, when they didn't even make it past Sectionals. Now, Will Schuester has convinced Figgins to let him bring back the Glee Club...with a new generation of students!


Fiona Kapsimalis walked down the hallway of William McKinley, heading straight for the sign-up board. Fiona, most called her Fefe, had been waiting for this day for a long time. The day finally all of her dreams came true. Everything would fall in to place now. She was going to sign-up for the long awaited return of...the Glee Club.

Around five years ago, Principal Figgins stopped funding the Glee Club because, after coming off of a Nationals victory, the Glee Club didn't even win Sectionals. All funding was stopped because Figgins claimed he was not going to fund a club that apparently was no good anymore.

Thank God Mr. Schuester convinced Figgins to let him restart the Glee Club with a new generation of students.

Fefe was the first student to sign her name on the list, much to her disappointment. The sign up sheet was as read:

**Glee Club Sign-Up**

***Must have at least 5 people**

**to sign up by September 9**

**or club will be discontinued **

This was really disappointing to Fefe because today was September 7th, which meant she had three days to find at least 4 more people to sign up.

Chace walked proudly down the hall, no cares on what people thought of him. Chace had came out of the closet at the end of last year and told everyone that he was bisexual and was proud of it. He had hardly no friends; in fact, he only had one friend, Fefe. Fefe was Chace's cousin and accepted his sexuality.

Chace, lost in thought, did not even realize that Fefe was calling his name from across the hallway.

"Chace, Chace, Chace!"

Chace walked over to Fefe, apparently being ignored by others, because two people abruptly rammed into his side. He was used to it.

"What's up?" Chace asked.

"Remember when I stood by you when you were coming out and you had no friends?"

"Yeah, where is this going?"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to audition for Glee Club!"

"Why do you _need_ me to audition?" Chace asked, confused.

"Because there has to be at least five sign ups by September 10th and I am the only one to sign up and I really want to be in-"

Fefe was being cut off by Chace.

"Fefe, I can't even sing!"

"Chace, don't give me that shit! I found that video of you singing on youtube!

Chace curses under his breath.

"Chace, you have an incredible voice! Do this for me, please!" Fefe pleads.

Chace stands in thought. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Yay! Thank you so so so so so much Chace!" Fefe wraps her arms around him.

They walk down the hallway, Fefe talking of how much fun Glee Club will be...if there is one.

Lydia "Libby" Sykes smoked pot in the bathroom at the end of the hall, when Fefe, the most annoying girl EVER walked in.

"Hey Libby!" she said enthusiastically.

Libby ignored her.

"Libby, I know we don't really..how do you say it?"

"I'm like the pound and your the inconsistent annoying puppy that nobody can ever catch but everyone wants to strangle it to death," Libby said, finishing Fefe's sentence.

"Well, I wasn't going to put it that way but-"

"Whatever, Fefe." Libby made her way out of the bathroom.

"Libby!" Fefe said, catching Libby's attention before she walked out.

"Glee Club is having auditions on September 10th. I know you love singing. Don't act like you don't. Maybe you can come."

"Don't count on it," Libby responded, leaving the bathroom.

Teagan walked to the sign-up board. All she wanted was to be accepted and a club was the first step to that. She scanned the board, spotting Debate Team, Science Club, Quiz Bowl Team, Math Club. None of these fit Teagan's persona. Until she came across Glee Club. The exact club that would let her express herself in all the ways she wanted to! Teagan signed her signature that she would one day be famous for and skipped away.

Avalon sat on a wooden bench, alone. She ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while she read To Kill a Mockingbird for the thousandth time. It was her favorite book. Reading helped Avalon escape from all her troubles. She had no friends, well, she sort of had friends but they didn't really like her. They were "fake friends." No one really cared about her, except her parents and sometimes Avalon doubted they loved her to. Avalon was a loner.

Other than reading, Avalon loved singing. She wanted to be a huge superstar. She pictured herself standing on a huge stage, lights flashing everywhere, thousands of screaming fans, all eyes on her. Of course, this would never happen. Avalon dreamed anyway, while she ate her wrinkly excuse of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Will Schuester walked into the auditorium. The auditorium he had made so many memories in. Hopefully he would have the opportunity to make many more memories with the new generation of students. It was September 10th. Although there were only 4 students signed up to audition, he was going to let them audition anyway. Maybe someone else would walk in and ask to audition as well.

"First up, Fefe Kapsimalis," Will Schuester yelled. Fefe ran up on stage.

"Hello, Mr Schuester! I have heard so many great things about you! For my audition, I will be singing Blown Away by Carrie Underwood!

"The stage is yours."

Fefe closed her eyes and took breaths in and out a few times before the music started.

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'til there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'til there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away _

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away _

_'til there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday _

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

Mr. Schuester clapped vigorously. "Wow, Fefe, you have an amazing voice!"

"Thank you so much!" Fefe made her way off of the stage, smiling.

"Next up is Chace Livingston.

Chace walked up onto the stage, while Fefe took a seat in the auditorium to hear her cousin sing.

"Hello, my name is Chace and I will be singing I'm on a Roll by Stefano."

"The stage is yours."

_Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo,_

_Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo,_

_Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo,_

_Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo._

_I got a fast pass to the front of the line_

_And I'm rolling out with some friends of mine_

_I got the Midas touch wherever I go_

_It's gold it's gold yeah wherever I go_

_Out! Let it out tonight_

_Pour another shot of whatever you like_

_Can't feel better than this_

_If I played the lottery I'd probably win_

_I'm on a roll, I'm hittin' nearly every green light_

_I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried_

_I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight_

_I'm on a roll [x2] (I must be doing somethin' right)_

_I'm gonna live tonight like it's the best night of my life_

_Like it's the best night of my life (I'm on a roll)_

_Like it's the best night of my life_

_I'm on a roll [x2]_

_Life's good, you know I ain't gonna lie_

_I'm gonna light it up like it's the fourth of July_

_If I can keep it up I ain't sleeping tonight_

_'cause up till now it's been a hell of a ride_

_Out! Let it out tonight_

_Pour another shot of whatever you like_

_Can't feel better than this_

_If I played the lottery I'd probably win_

_I'm on a roll, I'm hittin nearly every green light_

_I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried_

_I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight_

_I'm on a roll [x2] (I must be doing somethin' right)_

_I'm gonna live tonight like it's the best night of my life_

_Like it's the best night of my life (I'm on a roll)_

_Like it's the best night of my life_

_I'm on a roll [x2]_

_I'm gonna live tonight like..._

_I'm gonna roll like dice in vegas,_

_Say "Hi" to the world, I made it_

_Couldn't do it without the haters,_

_Accounts in bank, no habla ingles_

_Ay late night, got a fifth left mix it with that sprite_

_Ay Stefano, we both livin life_

_Oh, I'll let it out tonight_

_Pour another shot of whatever you like_

_I'm on a roll, I'm hittin nearly every green light_

_I'm on a roll, I couldn't lose a hand if I tried_

_I'm on a roll, my ex wants sex tonight_

_I'm on a roll [x2] (I must be doing somethin' right)_

_I'm gonna live tonight like it the best night of my life_

_Like it's the best night of my life_

_Like it's the best of my life_

_I'm on a roll [x2]_

_I'm gonna live tonight like it's the best night of my life_

_Like it's the best night of my life_

_Like it's the best night of my life_

_I'm on a roll [x2]_

"Wow, Chase! The tune of your voice is amazing! That was outstanding!"

Chase nods towards Mr. Schuester, while he makes his way off the stage. Fefe runs up to him, giving him a huge hug around the neck.

"You did great!"

Chace and Fefe slide into seats in the auditorium to listen to an audition of a girl named Teagan.

"Hello, my name is Teagan Collins and I will be singing Shark in the Water by V.V. Brown."

"I love this song! The stage is yours!"

_Sometimes I get my head in a dizzy_

_Feeling so lost, ticking you off_

_Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling_

_That kind of soft, that kind of silly_

_But when I'm in doubt_

_I open my mouth_

_And words come out_

_Words come out like_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon_

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing_

_A sweet little lie, I cry wolf cry_

_Rabbit out the hat, yes that's what I'm bringing_

_Tricks up my sleeve for noticing me_

_Oh yeah, wouldn't cause you any harm_

_I just want you in my arms_

_I can't help_

_I can't help myself_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon, better be soon_

_Right is right, rules are rules_

_This is what I get for just winding you up_

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

_Please don't make too much of it_

_It ain't that serious_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_You better get here soon_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon_

"You have an amazing voice! I don't think I have ever heard a voice as unique and pure as yours is! Great job!"

Teagan walks off the stage but doesn't stay to hear the other auditions.

"Next is Libby Sykes."

Fefe's mouth drops in surprise. She couldn't believe that Libby actually came!

Libby walked out onto the stage.

"My name is Libby and I will be singing R.I.P. by Rita Ora."

Before Mr. Schuester can say anything else, the music starts.

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

Libby raps the Tinie Tempah part.

_Sexy senorita, I feel your aura_

_Jump out that new motor_

_Get in my flying saucer_

_I'll make you call me daddy_

_Even though you ain't my daughter_

_Baby I ain't talking books_

_When I say that I can take you across the borders_

_I'm young and free, I'm London G_

_I'm tongue in cheek_

_So baby give me some time to drink_

_Slow and steady for me_

_Go on like a jezzy for me_

_And say the words soon as you're ready for me_

_I'm ready for ya_

_Hit 'em all, switch it up_

_Put 'em on, zip it up_

_Let my perfume, soak into your sweater_

_Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better_

_No option for, you saying no_

_I run this game, just play a role_

_Follow my lead, what you waiting for?_

_Thought it over and decided tonight is your night_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_Nothing on, I strut around_

_I do it big, I shut it down_

_I wonder if you'll be able to handle me_

_Mental pictures, no cameras please_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_(I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_Yeah I hear you talking_

_Don't know who you trying to flatter_

_Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_I'm in control, but with you being a man,_

_You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_So keep thinking you the man_

_Cause it's all part of my plan_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over..._

Mr. Schuester stands up and gives Libby a round of applause. Chace and Fefe do the same.

"I don't think I have ever seen a white girl rap as well as you have,"

Libby tries hard not to smile but does anyway.

Libby walks off of the stage.

As she passes Fefe, Fefe tells her she did a good job.

"Umm, thanks, Fefe."

Libby takes a seat at the back of the auditorium. She couldn't help but love how good it felt to be up on stage singing again.

Will Schuester stood up, considering there were no more auditions.

"Guys, look, you are all amazing, but unfortunately on four of you showed up and we needed five. I really am sorry. I was really looking forward to working with the Glee Club again."

"Wait," a girl sitting in the back stood up. "I'm here to audition."

"Well, that's great! Get up on the stage. Do you have a song prepared?"

"Well, sort of."

The girl made her way up to the stage.

"My name is Avalon Frey and I will be singing Love Me For Me by Cher Lloyd."

No music starts as Avalon starts to sing, a cappella.

_The Phone Rings_

_Don't Wanna Pick It Up_

_I'm So Scared_

_I'm Gonna Say Too Much_

_I Tip Toe Around Your Questions_

_Why You Gotta Dig So Deep?_

_Tears Fall_

_And The Glasses Break_

_Inside These Walls_

_The Floor Boards Shake_

_From Outside_

_It's Alright_

_Long As You Looking From Fifty Feet_

_I Been Trying Trying_

_Hold My Head Up High_

_I Been Lying Lying_

_Keeping It All Inside_

_Trying Not To Trust You, Yeah_

_Take Another Leaf, I'm Broke Yeah Yeah?_

_I'm Done, I Give Up_

_I Don't Wanna Pretend No More_

_That's It, So What_

_I've Lost A Friend Before_

_Gonna Say It Like It Is_

_No More Wondering What If_

_That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live_

_Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me_

_If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me_

_Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me_

_If You Don't Wan' Love Me For Me_

_A Doll House Is All That You Could See_

_But It's So Far From My Reality_

_I Got Problems, I Got Issues_

_Sometimes It's All Too Much For Me_

_Wrap It Up With A Pretty Little Bow_

_But There Are Some Things You Can't Sugarcoat_

_So I Give It To You Anyway_

_Even Though It Won't Taste So Sweet_

_I Been Trying Trying_

_Hold My Head Up High_

_I Been Lying Lying_

_Keeping It All Inside_

_Maybe I Could Trust You, Yeah_

_Take Another Leaf, I'm Broke Yeah Yeah?_

_I'm Done, I Give Up_

_I Don't Wanna Pretend No More_

_That's It, So What_

_I've Lost A Friend Before_

_Gonna Say It Like It Is_

_No More Wondering What If_

_That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live_

_Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me_

_If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me_

_Sick Of All The Fighting_

_All The Slamming Of The Doors_

_The Pain, The Parents, Too Deep You Know_

_Step Back, Step Back_

_Can You See It Through My Eyes?_

_I Know, I Know_

_Maybe A Surprise_

_Don't Wanna Be Perceived For Something That I'm Not_

_Just Wanna Be Accepted For The Little That I Got_

_If You Could See Me Now In My Glass House_

_Not Ready To Let You In_

_I'm Done, I Give Up_

_I Don't Wanna Pretend No More_

_That's It, So What_

_I've Lost A Friend Before_

_Gonna Say It Like It Is_

_No More Wondering What If_

_That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live_

_Cos I Don't Want You To Love Me_

_If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me_

_Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me_

_If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me_

_Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me_

_If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me_

Everyone claps as a smile grows across Avalon's face.


End file.
